


【Q柱】♥

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 3





	【Q柱】♥

池昌民的手比他的小。  
李柱延打從一開始就知道了，儘管他們還沒有熟悉到可以讓彼此的手放在能夠比較大小的距離，大概是不知不覺間觀察到的。

他不算高，也說不上矮。但上傳的合照裡，站在他身邊的人總是顯得高大。  
他笑起來很可愛。閃爍光輝的大眼睛像小動物。所以李柱延才會無可救藥地盯著社群網站上他的自拍，傻笑著期待下一次對話。

他們是同年生的，李柱延叫他昌民，總是像踰矩似的緊張焦躁，他想要表現大方，卻隱約有些怯生生，不像池昌民爽朗地喚他「柱延啊」。

但是昌民沒有發現吧？李柱延暗自祈禱。此刻的單戀還經不起太陽灼熱的窺視。

明明一直都小心翼翼地藏好，藏著李柱延在池昌民身上收集的任何微不足道的事物，他卻不小心按到了。

◆

「柱延啊。」  
池昌民靠在耳邊，叫醒暈過去的李柱延。他的指尖滑過李柱延垂在腿間、被領帶束縛的手腕，忍不住多看了幾眼。為了打出漂亮的繩結，他下了點功夫練習，但他並沒有白費時間。

自從池昌民第一次遇到球場上的李柱延，他便迫不及待想要看見那雙青筋突起的手臂被緊縛的模樣。

「……嗚、昌民……。」  
「現在才剛開始而已啊。」池昌民替懷中的人調整好姿勢，精神振奮的聲音讓李柱延虛弱的喘息更加無助。「雖然想讓柱延自己來，但你的手應該累了。」

李柱延看見池昌民的手握住自己濕黏不堪的陰莖，仔細並激烈地搓揉，李柱延縮起赤裸的雙腿，再次哭著吐出幾下呻吟，一旦他試圖閉緊雙唇，池昌民的另一手就會按下遙控器的開關，讓塞在後穴裡的按摩棒震動起來。「嗯啊——」李柱延想要掙扎，身體卻使不上力氣。

「那可是三年前的照片，你花了多少時間才刷到……？」池昌民發現自己快要興奮起來。「我好開心。雖然一直都知道柱延在看著我，但現在可以更肯定了。」

「嗚、啊、昌民……昌民啊……哈啊！」  
池昌民摸到手中的陰莖正在跳動，李柱延又高潮了，他停止說話，觀察著李柱延失神潮紅的臉；他上下撥動遙控器的開關，讓震動一陣一陣地折磨李柱延，池昌民品嘗著他因為失控的快感發出的美味聲音，他細長的雙眼溢滿淚水，受歡迎的漂亮五官扭曲坍塌，讓池昌民忍不住想要親吻。

「太好了。」  
池昌民用惹人憐愛的笑容回應李柱延。  
「柱延啊，我們都不是單戀，真的太好了。」


End file.
